Souvenirs aimés
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: AU. Quatrième épisode des Feux de l'Emblème. Quand Lucius raconte comment il a rencontré Raven il y a bien longtemps en fait non mais il y a quand même quelques années... Chap 2 édité et un peu rallongé!
1. Chapter 1

Coucou les choupinets! Comme promis, un nouvel épisode des Feux de l'Emblème, avec yaoi au programme! En fait, plutôt shounen-ai, mais bon... Un RavenxLucius! Vous en avez rêvé, Wilwarin l'a fait! Alors...

Lucius: je suis tellement heureux! Enfin, Wilwarin se remet à écrire sur nous, c'est merveilleux! N'est-ce pas, lord Raymond?

Raven: ...

Lucius: ça veut dire qu'il est super content. Alors sans plus attendre, nous vous laissons lire...

Titre: Souvenirs aimés

Disclaimer: Lucius: nous n'appartenons pas à Wilwarin!

Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! Je m'ennuie encore et toujours! Ca fait quand même deux semaines qu'il ne se passe plus rien d'intéressant dans cette école! Et déjà deux semaines que Melia est partie, après un passage aussi court que mouvementé parmi nous... Depuis, il ne se passe pas grand-chose de mémorable, si on excepte que j'ai réussi à enfermer Guy dans un des placards de l'école et que Karel a pété un câble mémorable quand un surveillant lui a trop cassé les pieds et qu'il l'a poursuivi dans la cour armé d'un des katanas qui décorent normalement son bureau... Je dois admettre que le spectacle valait le coup. Mais maintenant, je n'ai rien à faire. Je ne vais quand même pas réviser, ce serait stupide et contraire à tout ce qui constitue ma personnalité! Je m'ennuiiiiiiie... En plus, je ne peux même pas embêter Guy aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est plus ou moins ensemble que j'ai arrêté de lui jouer certains tours à ma façon, mais il n'a pas pu venir. D'après Rath, qui me l'a expliqué à sa manière, c'est-à-dire avec le moins de mots possibles, il est malade. Pauvre petit... Je devrais peut-être aller le voir... mais pas maintenant, je n'ai pas le temps.

Pffffffffff... il n'y a vraiment personne dans cette bibliothèque. Personne d'intéressant, je veux dire. Personne avec qui parler, et personne à embêter. Triste. En désespoir de cause, je peux toujours aller parler avec Lucius. Je l'aime bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il n'élève jamais la voix, qu'il est toujours gentil avec tout le monde... ou peut-être parce qu'il ressemble tellement à une fille... Je sais pas, en fait. Bon, au moins, il a pas l'air occupé...

- Tiens, bonjour Matthew! Comment ça va? Et Guy, il n'est pas avec vous?

Ah oui, autre manie, il vouvoie tout le monde.

- Non, il est malade, il ne peut pas venir aujourd'hui

- J'espère que ce n'est pas grave...

- Non... enfin, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pu faire dire ce qu'il avait à Rath, bavard comme il est.

- Oui, je connais...

- Avec Raven, c'est un peu la même chose, non?

- Il n'est... pas très bavard non plus.

Ca, c'est un euphémisme. Je me souviens encore la fois où j'ai assisté à un dialogue entre Rath et Raven. C'était du style "celui qui dit quatre mots a perdu". Mais... si je ne me trompe pas, Lucius a rougi... ce qui arrive chaque fois qu'on parle de Raven. Pourtant, lui-même n'en parle pas souvent. Comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'ils sont ensemble depuis longtemps... alors que tout le monde est au courant. Ou alors, c'est parce qu'il est timide... enfin, je sais pas. Mais il y a une question que je me pose depuis un moment. Il n'y a personne aux alentours, pas d'oreilles indiscrètes qui traînent... Allons-y.

- Dites voir, Lucius, j'avais une question de curiosité malsaine à vous poser...

- Vous savez que c'est un vilain défaut, non?

- Bien sûr.

- Alors, qu'est-ce vous voulez savoir?

- Je me demandais comment Raven et vous, vous vous étiez rencontrés.

- Hum... Vous êtes sûr que ça vous concerne?

- C'était juste comme ça, pour savoir...Alors?

- Ca remonte à déjà un certain nombre d'années... quand nous étions encore scolarisés ici...

OoOoOoOoO

Comme pour beaucoup, le jour de la rentrée n'était pas très exaltant pour Raven. En fait, si ses parents n'exigeaient pas de lui qu'il finisse son cursus avec les honneurs, il ne serait pas là en train de s'ennuyer. Ce n'était pas sa faute, il n'aimait juste pas les cours. Ca l'ennuyait. Enfin... il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Dès qu'il serait majeur, il ficherait le camp, et il aurait la paix. En attendant, il n'avait plus qu'à faire semblant d'écouter ce que racontait le prof, un rouquin qui devait en être à sa première année d'enseignement et qui avait l'air de manquer sérieusement d'humour. Pour l'instant, il faisait l'appel, ça ne demandait pas trop d'attention, et Raven pouvait rêvasser. Pourtant, quelque chose lui fit dresser l'oreille. Le professeur Kent appela un certain Lucius, et une jolie fille blonde leva la main en réponse. Kent regarda sa liste de plus près, l'air perplexe, puis marmonna:

- Il doit y avoir une erreur... je ne vois pas comment...

- Il n'y a pas d'erreur, je crois.

Le professeur leva les yeux sur celle qui avait levé la main. Raven, comme les trois quarts de la classe, se tourna vers elle, la faisant immédiatement rougir. Il faut dire qu'elle parlait avec une voix très grave pour une fille... voire même un peu trop. Kent lui lança un coup d'oeil surpris et, visiblement toujours aussi perplexe, se décida à s'expliquer:

- Je crois qu'il y a quand même une erreur... puisque l'élève Lucius est censé être un garçon.

- Mais je suis un garçon. Même si je n'en ai pas l'air.

- Ah... dans ce cas... pardonnez-moi, je... enfin...

Kent rougit et reprit l'appel en vitesse pour masquer son trouble. La jeune fille qui n'en était pas une fit comme si rien ne s'était passé et se mit à contempler sa table, l'air ailleurs, mais Raven était sûr qu'il rougissait encore, et que s'il avait été plus près, il aurait pu voir des larmes au coin de ses yeux. C'est sûr, la vie ne devait pas être facile tous les jours pour lui...

Quand enfin Kent les lâcha pour la pause, Raven suivit le flot des élèves, machinalement. Il n'avait personne à voir en particulier, juste quelques connaissances qu'il saluait de loin, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Ca ne lui manquait pas vraiment, à vrai dire. Il traversait la cour quand il aperçut le garçon de tout à l'heure, qui ressemblait tellement à une fille, assis sur un banc, tout seul et l'air passablement déprimé. Le rouquin hésita un peu, pesa le pour et le contre, puis le pour l'emporta et il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Lucius leva les yeux, étonné, et le regarda. Comme Raven ne le regardait pas et restait silencieux, il lui demanda, un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu:

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Rien, je viens juste m'asseoir ici. Rien de mal.

- Désolé... je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Euh... on ne se connaît pas, je crois...

- Raven. Je suis dans ta classe.

- Je vois... alors tu as sûrement assisté à cette scène qu'on pourrait appeler "Lucius se ridiculise".

- Euh...

- C'est pas tellement grave, j'y ai droit chaque année.

- A ce point?

- Tu crois que c'est facile de ressembler à une fille?

- Non... je ne crois pas.

- Tu as raison de ne pas le croire. C'est un enfer, parfois. Tout le monde te regarde de travers parce que tu n'agis pas comme ils pensent que tu es censé le faire.

- Je vois...

- Et comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler entouré d'amis... Ils ne savent pas comment se conduire avec moi. Les garçons trouvent que je ressemble trop à une fille, et que je suis trop chochotte pour aimer les mêmes choses qu'eux, et pour les filles, je suis un garçon, donc elles me tiennent à l'écart de leurs discussions.

- C'est stupide...

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais pas, mais...

- Non... ce sont eux... qui sont stupides...

- Q... Quoi?

- Ils.. sont stupides parce que... ils t'ignorent... alors que je suis sûr... que tu es quelqu'un de très bien... de très gentil.

- Tu... ne me connais pas, alors pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Parce que c'est l'impression que tu me donnes.

Etonné et ne croyant pas très bien ce qu'il avait entendu, Lucius se tourna vers le rouquin à côté de lui. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas osé le regarder, par peur de rougir encore, et peut-être parce qu'il l'intimidait un peu. Il fut surpris de voir que Raven souriait. Ca faisait une impression bizarre, comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude, mais il avait l'air gentil comme ça... un peu attendrissant, même. Mais il ne pouvait pas penser ça d'un garçon... Pourtant, c'était rassurant de penser que quelqu'un le trouvait gentil, et qu'il pouvait bien s'en faire un ami...

* * *

Héhéhéhé, juste au moment où vous attendiez qu'ils s'embrassent, je parie! Bin non! Enfin, Raven va pas se jeter sur un petit Lucius sans défense alors qu'il le connaît depuis dix minutes! Mais ça viendra. En attendant, une pitite review? 


	2. Chapter 2

Revoilà enfin notre petite romance au temps d'aujourd'hui, avec nos personnages préférés de Fire Emblem, j'ai nommé Raven et Lucius! Mais d'abord, faisons-les un peu participer à la réponse aux reviews!

Lucius: la première review est de sindy, qui veut un... (rougis) un Lucius très mignon. Je laisse à Lord Raymond l'honneur de répondre ne anglais...

Raven: ...

Lucius: bon... Well, thank you for your review! we're so happy to see that you like it! But... I'm always cute, no?

Raven: (essaye de cacher qu'il est en train de rire et de rougir en même temps)

Lucius: ensuite, la review suivante est de Lord Wyverne qui veut la suite... La voilà!

Raven: et enfin, Sylvara...

Lucius: ... qui trouve nos aventures sympas. Merci beaucoup!

Sur ce, voici la suite de leurs petites mésaventures, parce que vous pensez bien que je ne vas pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça!

Chapitre 2:

- Et ensuite? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous?

- Tu crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous?

- J'y compte bien! Et je veux tous les détails!

- Je ne sais pas si...

- Alleeeeeez, je le répéterai à personne, promis! C'est juste pour savoir. Vous et Raven, vous êtes un peu dans le même cas que Guy et moi.

- Plus qu'un peu, je crois...

- Bon, alors beaucoup. Je peux savoir, dites? Dites? Dites?

- Je peux compter sur votre discrétion, n'est-ce pas?

- Je ne suis pas Serra, quand même.

- Mais Raven vous tuerait si jamais un seul mot franchirait vos lèvres...

- C'est qu'il en est capable... Mais je ne dirai rien! Je le promets!

- Bon, très bien, si tu insistes...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés. Deux mois tranquilles, où leurs camarades de classe avaient fini par arrêter d'appeler Lucius "mademoiselle" sous la menace de faire une rencontre douloureuse avec le poing de Raven. Ils restaient le plus souvent ensemble, le blond bavardant joyeusement, et le roux l'écoutant en silence. Les autres se posaient parfois des questions, mais ils avaient l'air d'être des amis, rien de plus. Même en les suivant en dehors du lycée, ils n'avaient pas surpris le moindre geste déplacé, le moindre mot bizarre, la moindre phrase à double sens, rien qui leur permettrait de conclure que les deux étaient plus que des amis. Alors, de guerre lasse, ils avaient fini par laisser tomber. Sauf quelques-uns...

Pour une fois, Raven était en retard. Etonnant, généralement, il était toujours là bien avant la première sonnerie marquant le début des cours, et c'était lui qui devait réveiller Lucius, qui dormait toujours à moitié. Là, pas de Raven. Haussant les épaules style "je m'en fiche", comme le faisaient la plupart du temps les garçons quand leur meilleur ami ne venait pas alors qu'ils l'attendaient, il se dirigea vers sa salle de cours, intérieurement dépité de ne pas voir son ami. Alors qu'il longeait le couloir déjà désert, une main s'abattit sur son bras et le tira dans un recoin sombre qui avait jadis dû abriter un placard ou autre chose. Avant d'avoir compris ce qui se passait, quelqu'un lui arracha son sac, et il se retrouva face à trois personnes. Un surveillant ou quelque chose du genre, un dénommé Zephiel, et ses deux acolytes, Narshen dit le sournois et Gonzales, une brute n'ayant pas assez de cervelle pour parler et marcher en même temps. Zephiel jeta un regard moqueur à Lucius, s'amusant de voir la peur dans ses yeux, puis éclata de rire et lui jeta au visage:

- Alors, mignonne, on tremble de peur maintenant que son beau chevalier servant en armure dorée n'est pas là pour voler à son secours et détruire les méchants?

- Je... je ne suis pas une fille, et Raven n'est pas...

- Raven... comme c'est mignon... Ca sonne bizarre, dans ta bouche. Je dirais que ça sonne... comme dans celle d'une fille.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

- Ouh, tu vas vite en besogne! On est des gentils garçons honnêtes, ne te jette pas comme ça sur nous, vilaine fille avec tes pensées mal tournées!

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne suis pas une fille!

- Et tu espères tromper qui avec une tête comme la tienne? Ca se voit comme le nez au mileu de la figure que tu es une gonzesse. Mais comme tu pourrais vraiment être tordue au point de véritablement être un mec et de nous faire croire le contraire, je préfère vérifier de visu.

Sur un geste de leur chef, Narshen et Gonzales attrapèrent Lucius chacun par un bras et le maintinrent immobile. Zephiel ricana, et Lucius pensa qu'il était mal parti. Il essaya bien de se dégager, mais il n'était pas réputé pour être fort, et les deux autres étaient des vraies brutes. Déjà, ricanant de le voir ainsi à sa merci, le surveillant avait fait glisser la veste de son prisonnier et empoignait son col avec la ferme intention de le déchirer. C'est alors que, sans explication valable, il vola dans le décor. Narshen se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, juste à temps pour qu'un coup bien placé l'atteigne à la mâchoire. Gonzales n'eut pas plus de chance. Lucius prit le temps de rajuster ses vêtements, puis regarda enfin qui l'avait tiré de ce mauvais pas. Comme il le pensait, ou plutôt l'espérait, Raven se tenait devant lui. Il chercha les mots pour le remercier, mais rien ne vint. Ce qui ne sembla pas troubler le rouquin outre mesure. Il se contenta de prendre son ami par le bras et de le tirer hors de cet endroit. Ils retournèrent en cours comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, il valait mieux ne pas faire de vagues. De toute façon, qui aurait cru une histoire qui paraissait tellement sortir d'un roman pour adolescentes?

Comme il se devait, l'histoire ne se finit pas comme ça. En tant que surveillant, Zephiel estimait avoir été attaqué injustement, et il alla directement se plaindre au CPE. Et comme il se devait, quelques minutes plus tard, Raven et Lucius se retrouvèrent devant un homme qui n'avait pas l'air très heureux de les voir et qui aurait plutôt envie de les mettre en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année, voire davantage. Renault les regarda alternativement pendant un bon moment, puis explosa:

- Est-ce que l'un de vous deux peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe, au juste? D'après ce que Zephiel m'a expliqué, Lucius ici présent s'est fait passer pour une fille et les a, lui et ses amis et selon ses propres termes, "complètement allumés", avant que Raven débarque et s'amuse à les frapper en criant qu'ils n'avaient pas à toucher à sa petite amie. Alors je veux savoir ce que c'est que cette histoire, surtout cette partie "se prendre pour une fille". Je croyais que vous revendiquiez haut et fort de ne pas être une fille, alors qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête?

Lucius et Raven échangèrent un regard qui allait de assez-surpris-et-quand-même-indigné à Zephiel-ferait-bien-de-se-planquer-en-vitesse-parce-qu'il-ne-ressemblera-plus-à-quoi-que-ce-soit d'humain-quand-j'en-aurai-fini-avec-lui. Histoire d'éviter un massacre en règle et une transformation en steack tartare, le blond se dépêcha d'expliquer l'histoire telle qu'elle s'était vraiment passée, exhibant les marques sur ses poignets et son col déchiré comme preuves de ce qu'il racontait. Son histoire paraissait plus crédible aux yeux de Renault que celle de Zephiel, car à vrai dire, Lucius se jetant à la tête des garçons, lui qui revendiquait tellement de ne pas être une fille, ça ne tenait pas debout. Renault réfléchit, joua avec un stylo, réfléchit, demanda à Raven et Lucius de le laisser réfléchir en paix, dessina quelques petits bonshommes sur une lettre (très importante), réfléchit encore. On le voir, Renault n'était pas le genre à prendre une décision à la légère. Il finit par convoquer Raven et Lucius, les laissa partir, vira Zephiel et fit un long sermon à Narshen et Gonzales pour leur apprendre à mieux choisir leur compagnie. Pendant ce temps, les deux adolescents retournèrent en cours, comme si de rien n'était, puisqu'après tout, ça s'était plutôt bien fini pour eux.

* * *

Hahahahaha! je stoppe au moment crucial! Raven va-t-il avoir droit au baiser du vainqueur? Suite au prochain chapitre! 


	3. Chapter 3

ENFIN LA SUITE DES FEUX DE L'EMBLEME!! J'ai mis du temps, mais bon... Voilà enfin la fin de ce RavenxLucius.

Disclaimer et tout: voir avant

OoOoOoOoOoO

La fin de la journée avait fini par arriver. Entre-temps, l'histoire avait fait le tour du lycée à une vitesse approchant celle de la lumière, et Lucius commençait à en avoir assez qu'on lui demande s'il était vraiment "une aussi gentille fille que ça". Au bout d'un moment, même les fameux regards tu-vas-voir-ta-tronche-quand-j'en-aurai-fini-avec-toi-tu-vas-en-briser-le-miroir de Raven n'avaient plus suffi à les calmer, et ils accueillirent avec joie le moment où ils purent quitter le lycée. Lucius s'apprêtait à emprunter le long chemin qui devait le ramener chez lui. Raven habitait à l'opposé et à peu près aussi loin que lui. Ce qui explique qu'il fut assez étonné quand il se rendit compte que son ami le suivait, toujours aussi silencieux, comme si de rien n'était. C'était très inhabituel, mais en même temps, c'était plutôt bien. Même s'il ne disait rien, sa présence suffisait. Pourtant, Lucius finit quand même par lui demander:

- Tu ne rentres pas chez toi?

- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses de mauvaise rencontre.

- C'est gentil... D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas pu te remercier pour ce matin...

- Pas la peine.

- Si. Sans toi, je pense que j'aurais passé un sacré mauvais moment avec cette bande de fous...

- N'en parlons plus.

- Et si j'ai envie d'en parler?

- Pour dire quoi?

- Que vraiment, je suis très content que tu sois venu m'aider, sans toi... Mais... ça faisait un peu cliché, non? La pauvre demoiselle en détresse sauvée par le beau chevalier...

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être une demoiselle.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit... mais comme personne n'y croit...

- Si. J'y crois.

- Malheureusement...

- Quoi?

- Non, rien.

- Tu as dit malheureusement.

- Je n'ai rien dit!

- Je t'ai entendu.

- Non, ça n'avait aucune importance, je t'assure. Mais... qu'est-ce que tu...?

- ...

- Raven? Tu es conscient de ce que tu viens de faire?

- Oui

- Tu m'as EMBRASSE? Mais je... tu...

- La récompense du chevalier pour avoir sauvé la demoiselle en détresse, non?

- Je suis pas une demoiselle!

- Mais tu as dit que c'était dommage que je ne te considère pas comme une demoiselle...

- Décidémment, tu entends tout...

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par là?

- Euh... ce que je voulais dire, c'est... ah tiens, je suis arrivé!

- Attends, je voudrais te parler. C'est possible?

- Je suis désolé... je suis déjà en retard et... enfin tu vois... on parlera demain, d'accord?

- Bon. A demain.

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla, sans un regard en arrière. Lucius aurait voulu lui courir après, répondre à sa question, et surtout lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas le vexer, que malgré les apparences, c'était juste parce qu'il était surpris qu'il l'avait repoussé, et qu'il avait plutôt bien aimé ça... même si Raven était un garçon et lui aussi. De toute façon, il ressemblait tellement à une fille... Il n'aurait jamais osé l'avouer, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un garçon l'embrassait. Mais à chaque fois, ils avaient pensé qu'il était une fille, et ils étaient entrés dans une colère noire quand ils avaient appris la vérité. Ca lui avait déjà valu une belle collection de mauvais coups, et il avait peur que ça lui arrive encore une fois. La dernière fois, ses parents avaient dû le conduire à l'hôpital en vitesse parce qu'au beau milieu du repas, il avait commencé à cracher du sang. Les rayons X avaient révélé qu'il avait deux côtes cassées et que l'une lui avait percé le poumon. Depuis cet épisode peu réjouissant, il se tenait à l'écart des garçons en général et de ceux qui le regardaient avec intérêt en particulier. Il n'avait pas demandé à ressembler à une fille, et ça ne lui servait à rien sinon à lui attirer des ennuis. S'il n'avait pas eu un naturel joyeux, il aurait déjà entamé une dépression.

Pourtant, cette fois, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir gêné comme avec les autres garçons. Raven savait qu'il était un garçon malgré son apparence, et il l'avait quand même embrassé. Il ne se serait jamais douté que son ami était le genre à embrasser les autres, même pour les taquiner. Il savait combien Lucius était complexé par son apparence de fille, et il n'aurait certainement pas fait ça parce qu'il aimait Lucius en tant que jolie fille. S'il l'avait fait, ça voulait peut-être dire qu'il s'intéressait plus aux garçons qu'aux filles... et qu'il s'intéressait à lui.

Lucius poussa la porte de chez lui, saluant ses parents distraitement, et alla directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour réfléchir. Parce que le comportement de Raven méritait une petite réflexion. Qu'il avait bien aimé ça, c'était sûr, c'était mis au point, il ne reviendrait pas dessus. Ce qu'il voulait mettre au point, c'était si Raven avait agi sérieusement, et ce qui se passerait si oui. Son ami agissait souvent de manière impulsive, mais jamais à la légère. Et il avait eu l'air mortellement sérieux. si jamais il éprouvait quelque chose pour lui... Mais si jamais... si jamais ils devenaient plus que des amis (il ne savait pas trop comment ça se passerait, ni même ce que ça désignait vraiment, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé comme expression), tout changerait. Ca ne serait plus jamais la même chose entre eux. Mais peut-être que tout avait déjà changé... Il ne savait pas... Il aimait Raven, plus qu'il était sensé aimer un ami, et il voulait bien essayer d'entamer une relation plus poussée. Alors, il fallait être sûr que Raven était de son avis, et il faudrait supporter le regard des autres... Pour Raven, il était prêt à tout, mais ça ne dépendait pas que de lui... Il ne savait pas, définitivement.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Et alors? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à réfléchir, et j'ai évité de voir Raven pendant tout ce temps.

- Et? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Finalement, au bout de trois jours, il a décidé qu'il en avait assez, et il m'a arrêté alors que je rentrais chez moi. Il a dit qu'il ne me laissait partir que si, finalement, je donnais la réponse à sa question. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il agissait comme ça avec moi.

- Et du coup, il vous a embrassé, il vous a sauté dessus, et la suite est accord parental indispensable.

- Non, bien sûr que non!!

- Alors pourquoi vous rougissez?

- Parce que ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme ça! Il m'a embrassé, mais ça n'est pas allé plus loin. Et il lui a fallu du temps à lui aussi...

- Je vois...

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis Lucius jeta un regard sur sa montre et constata qu'il était en fait l'heure de partir. Tout le monde avait quitté le CDI, il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Il jeta littléralement Matthew dehors, ferma la porte à clé et s'en alla avec un signe de la main. Le jeune homme resta un instant tout seul, puis décida de le suivre. Les longs cheveux blonds de Lucius et sa veste noire lui tombant sur les chevilles le rendaient facile à repérer parmi ceux qui quittaient le hall. Juste à l'extérieur du portail, il hésita un instant, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un. Une ombre se détacha des ombres en bordure du parking, avança dans la lumière, et Matthew se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Raven. Le rouquin enlaça son ami, échanga quelques mots avec lui et l'embrassa. Il décida de les laisser seuls, il se sentait un peu voyeur, et il ne voulait pas qu'ils se rendent compte qu'il était là. De une, Raven l'aurait tué, de deux, il ne voulait pas gêner Lucius. Et puis, Guy devait se sentir bien seul, sans Matthew pour le taquiner... Il prit le chemin de la maison du jeuen Kutolah, souriant à l'avance de le voir...

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout fini! Alors petit making-off:

- je sais que Gonzales est pas aussi bête, que Narshen est pas forcément méchant et Zephiel non plus, mais il me fallait des vilains. Et maintenant que je connais Lumeha, elle m'aurait hachée menue si j'avais choisi Valter...

- j'espère que Lucius n'est pas trop fille, c'est un peu difficile de ne pas dépasser la limite. Il doit être gentil et aimable, sans plus.

- c'était assez amusant de s'imaginer Lucius plus jeune, même si je suis pas gentille avec lui. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, j'accepte toutes vos insultes, j'aurais pas dû, le pauvre... (pleure)

- Les chapitres n'avaient pas tous la même longueur, j'en suis désolée, j'ai essayé de rallonger un peu le deuxième. Frappez-moi!

Bande annonce: ne ratez pas encore plus de shounen-ai dans le prochain épisode des Feux de l'Emblème!! Je vous aime lecteurs!


End file.
